


Away

by flower_tier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_tier/pseuds/flower_tier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KuroKen - "Stay with me, goddammit!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt!

Kenma was sat down on his bed, head wrapped up in a game and curtains closed so that no light could enter the room. He didn't want to have to think about the outside world for the moment. All he wanted to do was sit and battle and forget.

But, reality is persistent and he knows it. It didn't take long at all before a stern knock was pounding at his door.

"Kenma!"

The voice of his childhood friend called out to him, but he really didn't want to hear it. Well, not that he really had a choice in the matter. Kuroo didn't bother asking permission before opening the door and walking in. Kenma did his best to keep his expression even as he turned away from the door, not bothering to pause the level he was on.

"Kenma... Please talk to me..." Kuroo's voice shook as he spoke, the tension between them becoming thick enough to cut. "It's not like I have a choice in the matter, here. Besides, I thought you'd be-! I dunno... Happy for me maybe?"

"I am happy for you." His words were steady, but he had to bite his lip to choke back any other words that would betray his statement.

"Really? Because locking yourself up like this says something completely different."

He wasn't wrong. It was unfair of Kenma to react like this and he knew it, but he wasn't the only one at fault here.

After all, isn't it just as cruel to keep that locked up? The fact that he'd be moving to Kyoto within a few days for university?

Kuroo had known for a couple of months now. It was the best school he'd been accepted in, there was no way he could turn it down. But, that meant he would be almost six hours away from Tokyo. Six hours away from his home. Six hours away from...

Kenma...

It was only hours ago that he'd found out and it immediately sent a sour feeling to his stomach. That was the feeling that had brought him to his current state.

"If you're going to Kyoto, fine. What do I care?" The words felt bitter as they left Kenma's mouth. He really wasn't up for conversation. "You're doing what you want to with your life. I'm not going to interfere."

"I _know_ you aren't fine. I've known you long enough to be able to tell at least that much." Kuroo took a few steps closer and Kenma cringed, curling up further into himself. "Please, can't we just talk about this?"

"You want to talk now? Really? You've known about this for months and you think now is the time?" There was no disguising the hurt that laced his words. His façade could only last so long, after all.

"I know I'm at fault there, but please, won't you just look me in the eyes? At the very least?" He sounded exasperated and Kenma took pity, shifting around just enough so that he could look at the other through the corners of his eyes.

"Okay. Say what you need to."

Kuroo didn't waste time in taking the final few steps to be in front of the other's bed, kneeling down next to it. From this angle, Kenma could really see the guilt in his eyes. He sucked in a deep breath before beginning.

"Okay... I... I know it was pretty shitty of me to keep this from you." Yeah, no kidding. "I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want things to get like this." Well, they already have. "I'm sorry that I did this." With that, Kuroo began to stand. "I, uh, guess this means goodbye then." He then began to leave, but was stopped by another voice.

Kenma's.

" _Wait_." He said, turning around almost fully now. "What do you mean this is goodbye?"

Kuroo turned to look back. "Well, you don't look like you really want to talk to me anymore, so-"

"Well, I.... It's hard to... Get the right words out... How else am I supposed to react after this?"

Kuroo gave a small shrug. "I don't know... I thought you'd be kind of indifferent; happy for me, maybe. It's not like this means we can't talk to each other. We live in a time with video chat and phones and stuff-" He paused in his words, noticing a few tears pooling at the corners of his friend's eyes. "Kenma, wha-"

"It's not the _same_ , Kuroo." Kenma reached a hand up to wipe them away. "I want to have you _here_. You're one of the only people that I can... Actually be comfortable around. You know me really well... I can't just find someone new that quickly."

"Well... What about Hinata?"

"Shouyou's great. His energy is positive, but he has a lot of that energy. I probably couldn't keep up all the time. Besides, he's not here and he's still not... _you_."

Kuroo sighed and shifted so that he could move up and onto the bed next to Kenma, placing an arm around him. "All right, what about the team? You could set up some... Bonding outings?"

Kenma let out a frustrated groan and looked straight up at him. "No, Kuroo. You aren't understanding I-I..." He looked away. "I actually... _like_ you. In a... You know... Way..." Damn, his emotions were getting the better of him and the tears pricking his eyes were more prominent than before.

Kuroo was silent a moment, letting the... confession sink in. The silence was killing Kenma and he almost turned to roll away, but then he felt two hands cupping his cheeks and saw light eyes staring into his. He saw a few tears there, too. It was silent just a moment longer before a surprising laugh came from Kuroo.

It was a sad laugh, though, and Kenma could see the pain in his gaze. "You should've just _said_ that." That was all that was said before he felt two lips over his. Kenma's arms wrapped around Kuroo's neck and the latter moved his to wrap around the former's waist.

The kiss was soft and still. They barley moved from there, as if shifting even an inch would break the moment. Though, it came to an end as they both needed to breathe and that's when the rest of the tears fell. Kenma's head came down to rest against Kuroo's chest and he sniffed, setting down his game that now read a flashing "GAME OVER".

"Please... Stay with me..." He murmured into his chest.

Kuroo sighed and shook his head. "I... I can't do that and you know it, but... I'm going to try and make this work as best as I can, okay? I'll... I'll come up here every week! And-And we'll hang out then and you'll never have to go too long with out seeing me! After all, I can't blame you for wanting to."

Kenma could tell he was trying to lighten the mood and he was lucky it was working. "Don't be stupid, you'd waste a lot of money doing that."

"Mm, but it'd be worth it."

He rolled his eyes, but the smallest of smiles poked at his lips. "Whatever. Go broke, then."

Kuroo laughed at that and then they stayed quiet a moment before he broke the silence once more, placing a small kiss on top of Kenma's head. "Love you."

Shutting his eyes and leaning further into him, he replied with a small "Love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, man, I've never written for either of them much before. >>"


End file.
